Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Waste from electronics may include a mix of materials, such as plastics, metals, ceramics, fiberglass, precious metals, toxic materials and others. Removing and segregating materials from the electronics waste may be time consuming and difficult.